


These Hands Were Wide Enough

by Elliott_Fletcher



Series: Observations of Intimacy [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliott_Fletcher/pseuds/Elliott_Fletcher
Summary: Love creeps like a shadow and captures him in a fell swoop he saw coming but didn't dare stop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written with a keyboard (hallelujah!) and dead skies out the window. Had to lighten the mood.

Love  is  what  haunts  his  every  night;

in  the  pit  of  his  stomach,  it  blooms

and  creeps  behind  him  without  pause,

without  need  for  pause,  because  love  is  welcome.

He  opens  his  arms  to  it  and  you.

 

He  learns  of  love  in  the  early  hours,

and  how  the  cold  sheets  bring  only  sleep  and  pain.

He  discovers  the  shock  of  nothing  to  a  hundred,

fills  his  knowledge  with  cupped  hands  in  the  rain

and  tips  his  head  back  -  not  to  see  the  sky,  but  the  ground.

 

It  is  pacing  back  and  forth  but  always  moving  forward,

and  seeing  an  old  person  once  brand  new,

and  realizing  just  how  far  you  would  crawl

to  jump  and  fly,  and  when  you  do,

you  laugh  because  it  was  never  really  hard  at  all.

 


End file.
